This invention relates generally to robots and more particularly has reference to a robot forearm and drive assembly.
A robot typically includes a forearm which is pivotably connected to the robot body through an elbow mechanism. The end of the forearm remote from the elbow mechanism mounts a wrist mechanism which in turn mounts a tong mechanism. The wrist mechanism includes means for actuating, i.e., opening and closing, the tong mechanism. Means are further provided for imparting multiple degrees of freedom motion, such as pitch, yaw and roll, to the tong mechanism.
It is desirable that the forearm be provided with relatively rotatable and tiltable parts so that the wrist mechanism can be variously positioned and oriented with respect to the forearm. However, problems arise because the drive systems needed to actuate the relatively moveable parts are necessarily connected to those parts and subject to movement therewith. Actuation of a given drive system will cause relative movement of the parts and will consequently result in relative movement of components in other drive systems. This unintended activity in the other drive systems could result in unintended motions of the relatively moveable parts and could produce erroneous positioning or orientation of the wrist.
Means are thus needed for overcoming these problems.
Pertinent U.S. and foreign patents are found in Class 74, subclasses 804 and 805 and Class 414, subclasses 1-7 and 729-743 of the official classifications of patents in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
The applicant is aware of no pertinent patents.